Life is a Panic! Attack
by MyMiddleNameIs
Summary: When a young girl moves to Nevada to start a new life she is greeted by some of the darkest memories of her past. How will it all end for the girl that lived a double life? Who will she end up with? Read to find out! Contains members of P!ATD, BOTDF, and MCR; Also Danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil. My characters too *Sorry for the font...:'(* Hope you enjoy!
1. And So It Begins

-Chapter 1-

**Hi I'm Lydia, I live in Las Vages, well...I'm going to live in Vages. My family and I have lived in Florida for a while but I wanted new scenery and I have mentioned it quite a lot really, and now my parents are ****_finally_**** doing something about it.** **Well I mean it's not that I don't like it here..I just...well it's completely boring and ya I'll miss my friends but we can Skype and text no biggy right? But ya we're leaving tomorrow morning and yes I get to go on a plane whoohooo! Anyway, people always say, "**_Why go to Vages, you're not 18 it'll be boring." _** But I just ignore the killjoys and make some noise, oh sorry, here I go all My Chemical Romance again hehe.**

**_T_****his morning I woke up at 4am, got ready, and my parents and I headed for the airport. As I said goodbye to one of my bffs Angela she didn't act like she even wanted to look at my face, like I was a disgrace or something. When I hugged her she almost crushed me and whispered in my ear, **_"I give you a week before you come crying back to me and all your other friends, and when you do...I'll be waiting." _**I didn't understand why she was so mad, **

_"I won't be running back anytime soon, you can count on that; if you're mad at me for moving then it makes this goodbye a whole lot easier for the both of us." _**And those was my last words to her as she turned to go back up her drive way. **

**_W_****hen we boarded our flight I saw that there were only two people that could sit in the seats side-by-side so I told my parents they could site together, and I would sit with someone else. When I looked up and down the isle I saw two empty seats, but then I saw more people boarding I ran for the seats. After a couple minutes a girl that looked about my age sat beside me, **_"Hi I'm Hailie, I'm on vacation to Nevada and my parents and I just can't wait...ect. ect. ect." _**After an excruciating number of hours, of the girl going on and on we finally landed, and we made it in pretty good time considering Nevada is three hours behind Florida.**

**_A_****fter I had brought all of my boxes into the house, I decided to take a walk and unpack when I got back. **_"Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk and will unpack when I get back." _**When I got about 20 minutes away from my new house I heard running footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't turn around. As I heard them getting closer I turned around, but it was too late to even see who or what it was that had crashed into me and was now on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw two brown eyes staring back into them. **_"Way to go, Ryan!" _**A voice said only a couple feet away, that's when I realized the boy was still on top of me, **_"Dude, get off of her!" _**another out of breath voice said followed by two other people running up to see what was going on. **_"Um...sorry." _**The boy,Ryan apparently was his name, said as he got off of me. When I got up the first thing I noticed that there were no girls in the group. **_"Uh, It's fine," _**I said as I stood up and brushed of my jeans and T-shirt. **_"I'm Lydia I just moved in about 20 minutes away from here. And you guys are?" _**Then the blue eyed boy said, **_"I'm Spencer, and this is Brent,Jon,Brendon, and the clumsy Ryan." _**After that was said I held my hand out for them to shake and walked down the row. When I got to Brendon instead of shaking my hand he bent down and lightly kissed it, I blushed a bit. **_"Well I'd better get back and unpack." _**I said trying to walk past them. **_"We could help you, it'd go a lot faster with six people don't you think? Then we can go have some fun!" _**Jon said with excitement in his voice, then they all smiled and waited for my answer. **_"Well...I..." _**I didn't want to be rude but then again I wasn't sure how I felt about letting five boys that I just met go through my stuff, **_"I guess it would go a bit faster with more than one person...but you can _**only **_unpack the bags that _**I**_ say you can unpack!" _**I couldn't help it, I mean most of my best friends back home were boys...they made me feel like I had My Boyz with me.**

**_ W_****hen we reached my house we all just ran upstairs to my room without even telling my parents I was back...let alone that I had brought five boys with me. **_"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick," _**I said as I left my room but then I stuck my head in the doorway again and finished my sentence with, **_"and don't touch ANYTHING!" _**When I got out of the bathroom all the boys came running down the hall towards me. When I looked down the I saw my dad and I knew he was mad and confused. **_"Lydia do you know these boys!?" _**He asked standing in front of the guys and I. **_"Ya I ran into them on the way back from my walk,we exchanged some words, and then we came back and they were helping me unpack. You didn't scare them too bad did you? I want to have friends here,Dad, not people that are afraid to even pass our house!" _**I said trying to make him feel guilty. **_"Oh I'm sorry please forgive me boys, you know how dads get when they find some random boys looking through their daughters stuff. Anyway,Lydia, we're going to have to run some errands your mom and I so don't stay out too late ok." _**He said as he headed toward the stairs. **_"Ok got it! And don't worry Mom told me my curfew a couple weeks ago! Love you bye!" _**I yelled as the front door to my house shut. **_"Sorry about that guys, he's pretty protective." _**I said apologizing for what had happened. **_"It's fine but we really should start putting your stuff in it's place so we can have time to hang out." _**Brendon said as he helped me up off the floor.**


	2. Some Nights

Hey guys Chapter Two here, these things are hard to upload with this laptop :p LoL anyways on with the story.

**_When we got back to my room and put almost all of my stuff in it's place,(I had to put some of my girl stuff away myself after they left)we all decided to go get some pizza. It was great having everything in a walking distance,unlike where I lived before and you had to drive everywhere. And it was a while before I'd be able to drive since I was only a sixth grader...oh it just occurred to me that I don't even know how old these guys are. "Well I'll unpack the rest later since you guys wanna go get pizza. So how old are you guys?" I tried to ask casually. "Well Jon is in eight grade, Brent,Spencer, and I are in seventh grade, and Ryan is the youngest he's in sixth grade. What grade are you in?" Wow I'm glad that there's a chance we'll all go to the same middle school. "I'm in sixth." When I said this all of their mouths dropped except for Ryan's. I admit they probably thought I was older because I actually had a figure and wear makeup everyday, I'm pretty tall too. "I thought you were older than that!" Jon said clearly shocked, I could also see a little disappointment in his eyes. "Ya I know. My parents always say I'm way mature for my age...in more way then one that is. Three actually Looks,Speech, and last of all Knowledge." I said with a smile hoping that they would still except me into their group. "Well, let's just get to the pizza place I'm starving!" Brent said in a whiny tone. We didn't really talk on the way there but when we got there we talked a lot. "Ryan you're awful quiet." I said concerned. "Uh he's um...well...shy..ya shy." Brendon said. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't try to pry anything out since I had just met them. After I had asked that Ryan just stared at me the rest of the night, it made me really uncomfortable but I didn't say anything about it. "Well do you guys wanna go hang at my place and watch a movie or something?" Brendon said as we all stood up to leave. "I know they're all good with that but are you?" Everyone turned to me. "Well duh! My curfew is 1am!" When I said that they all exchanged looks of pure joy...and man, did that scare me. When we got to Brendon's house it wasn't that far away from mine so it would be easy to get home. After we watched Spiderman 1,2, and 3 I decided I should go home. "Hey guys I'm pretty tired I think I'm gonna get home, see ya tomorrow probably." I said as I walked out the door. "Ok see ya! Wait! Let Ryan go with you, it's not safe for you to go alone at night." Spencer said as Ryan got up and walked toward me. "Ryan, you don't have to walk me home, I'm fine." I said as he closed the door. "No it's fine I don't want anything to happen to you." We walked side by side to my house not saying a word but I could feel him staring at me. When we got up to my door he kind of hesitated before starting to walk away. "Ryan you can come in if you want." I felt bad just letting him leave. "Um...I-I-I can't...I have to get home." He said before disappearing from my sight. I wondered where all of them lived, besides Brendon._**

**_T_****hat night I was kept up by yelling from the house next door and heavy crying. ****_Jeeze why don't they just talk it out _****I though to myself. When I woke up the next morning my dad was getting to leave for work and my mom was doing laundry. I decided to take another walk and see what'd happen this time. As I walked down the sidewalk three girls came from the other direction walking toward me. **_"Hi" _**I said as they walked towards me. **_"Um can I help you?" _**The girl in the middle said.**_"Look I was only trying to be nice, sorry if I interrupted your ego." _**I could already tell what kind of girls they were, yes, they were going to be the plastics when school started. **_"What did you just say to me!?" "You heard me loud and clear so don't even think of making me waste my breath to repeat that." _**I said as I walked passed them. Ugh ****_I wonder what the boys are up to? _****I thought to myself. Oops thought too soon here they come. **_"Hey guys!" _**I said now running towards them. **_"Where's Ryan?" _**I said before they could return the greeting. **_"Uh...he had stuff to do..." _**Brendon said looking at his hands. When he said that they all got a look like they had remembered the day their dog died. **_"I want to know what stuff he has to do." _**I said now trying to pry. **_"It's nothing..." _**Brent said also looking downward. **_"If I'm going to hang out with you guys, you're not going to be able to keep secrets from me." _**I said now more worried then annoyed that they wouldn't tell me. **_"Look, we don't have to tell you everything ok!? Why do you care so much whether he's here or not!?" _**Brendon yelled. After that out burst all the guys stared at him in shock along with me. **_"Gosh, you don't have to yell at me I'm right here! I was just worried ok!" _**I stormed off back to my house not listening to the guys pleading for me to wait as tears filled in my eyes. As tough I was at defending other people I could never really defend myself...I'm pretty sensitive. As I walked up the stair to my front door I saw a note taped to the door "**_Dear Lydi, I went to the grocery store and to see if I could find a new job. Please unpack the rest of your things and try to clean up the house for me. There's a list of chores on the counter and the list of TV channels is on the coffee table. Love, Mom" _** After doing all my chores,cleaning the house, and unpacking every last bit of my stuff and throwing away the boxes, I decided even thought it was like 9pm I was ready for bed. I woke up around 1 or 2am to the sound of yelling and glass crashing on the floor from the house next door again. I had a feeling that this was how it was going to be at night from now on...ugh Some Nights...**


	3. Flash Of The Past

**_YAY! CHAPTER THREE! Hello Lovelies please review!_**

**_Brendon's POV_**

**I felt kind of bad for yelling at Lydia earlier this week...I haven't seen her since,the same with the rest of the guys too. I'm thinking of dropping by and apologizing later. But she may ask again and I won't be able to tell her and she'll just get mad again. Why is life so complicated.**

**_"Have you heard from her?"_**** Jon said not looking up from his phone. **_"No, I haven't seen her...wait how could we've heard from her if we didn't see her?"_** Jon gave me a mischievous grin and Spencer, Brent, and I knew what he'd done. **_"When did you get her number!?" _**Spencer asked outraged. **_"When we were at dinner I grabbed her phone and found it when she dropped the cheese shaker on the floor, remember?"_**Leave it to Jon to snoop through a strangers phone. **_"OoOoOoOoHhHh" __**We all said remembering the night like it was yesterday. "Speaking of that night, I haven't talked to Ryan since, how about you guys?"Brent said casually. We all nodded 'no'. **_

Lydia's POV

**It's been four days and I've only come out of my room to go to the bathroom, eat, shower, and do chores. Ugh I've been on my laptop nonstop listening to music and trying to write but I just can't stop thinking about the guys...or more so...Ryan. I didn't know why I cared about him...I barely knew the guy! AAAAAhhhh! I can't take this anymore I'm going for a walk soon. I need some fresh air...and to escape my thoughts.**

**Ryan's POV**

**_******FLASH****BACK*******_**

**_8:30pm 3 years ago_**

_"AAAAHHH no let me out of here! I want to go home! He did it to me! He did it!" I screamed as the two men hauled me away from my home. I didn't need to go to that facility...I hadn't hurt myself but they were driving me away from them and closer to it. As I was thrown into the back of a truck I saw a child like myself curled in a ball in the corner. _

_**9:15pm**_

"_They took me away...why did they take me...why.." was all I hear the kid say. but by the voice I could tell it was a girl and she was crying...yet i don't think she's talking to me. "They took me too." My words made her head shoot up and her eyes look me over. All she did was go back to her position and start crying once more. I couldn't just sit there and not do anything..as shy as I was I couldn't stand this situation. After a couple minutes I found the girl cradled in my arms and her head nuzzled into my shoulder as her tears subsided. _

_**10:21pm**_

_When we both woke up we tried to get up and stretch but the mobile hit a pot hole and i tripped and fell on top of her. There we stayed just looking at each other blankly, then the car came to a stop and the two back doors flung open...and we were ripped away from each other. "No! No! Don't take me! AAAAAhhh!" was the last thing I heard her say before she was carried away into a building made up of white walls and white metal doors. _

_*********END OF MEMORY******_

**I winced at the terrible memory and the fact that she was back in my life.**

**Lydia's POV**

**"**_MOM! I'm going for a walk-...oh I forgot she's not home..." _** Well it's about 8:30 and the streetlights just came on...yet I'm still gonna go for a walk and see what happens. Ugh, the one problem is that the noise from next door has gotten louder and louder every night. Tonight all I heard was two people talking then the sound of a scream, then shattering glass. As I walked out the front door down the sidewalk I stopped in front of the house just thinking. Suddenly the door slammed shut and a shadowy figure ran into me engulfing me in a tight hug. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged back. So there we stood at night,in the middle of the road, hugging. **_"Do you need a place to stay?"_**What was I thinking! I had no idea who this person was, how old they were, or why I was offering a room in my home. **_"Please." _**As the figure released me from their arms I made my way back to my house with them giving me a side hug but never releasing this time. When we walked in the house I quickly closed and locked the front door. When I turned around I stared into a pair of familiar brown eyes. Before I could even say anything I felt myself being carried up the stairs bridal style. ****_Why am I not doing anything about this situation? _****I thought to myself as I just rested my head on his shoulder...that's when I smelled the sent of vanilla. I knew who it was and I wasn't scared anymore.**

_"Do you remember me?"_** He said as he carried me down the dark hallway. **_"Ya, we met at the beginning of the week when you crashed on top of me." _**I replied. **_"No you've known me longer. Do you remember the night you fell asleep cradled in my arms after being taken away. The night we were sent to that mental facility in the same van. The night you screamed and pleaded for them not to take you away from your home...away from your parents...away from me." _**When he'd finished talking he put me down. There we stood in the middle of my hallway reunited...tears filled my eyes at the memories,**_"W-w-why has there been all that commotion at your house every night." "My dad...he's been drunken and abusive..."_** When Ryan started talking about his dad and everything I couldn't help but hug him as tight as I could, soon I found he and I cuddling on the couch watching TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I must've looked terrible, with my messy hair, smudged make up, and heavy breathing from crying. **_"Hello" _**I said opening the door to see Brendon,Brent,Spencer, and Jon with apologetic looks and then looks of confusion and shock when they saw my appearance.**


	4. Back To The Future

_Woohoo FINALLY I can upload without many problems thanks to the help of LiaIsNotOnFire for coming over and showing this idiot how to work things! :)_

_"Are we interrupting something?" __**Brendon said as he and the others tried to look past me into the house. **__"Um n-" "Yes."__** Ryan cut off from behind me. **__"ooooooooooooh" __**Spencer and Jon chorused. **__"Let me in!" __**Brent yelled. **__"Aaaaww no lydi let me in." __**A familiar smirking boy said from behind the boys,suit cases in hand. **__"Geeeeeeeee!"__** I yelled pushing through everyone to hug my long lost bbff(boy best friend forever). **__"I missed you sooooosooosoooo much!"__** Gerard said as he dropped his bags to twirl me around. **__"You got some 'splainin to do lil miss." __**Brent said with a confused face along with all the others including Ryan. **__"Guys, meet Gerard! He be my best bro! I never got to tell him bye before I left home, and I guess he wanted to come tell me bye...or hi!" __**I said looking at Gee who had a look of guilt on his face followed by a smirk. **__"And who may these guys be...not replacements are they!?" __**Gee said to me jokingly. **__"No one could ever replace you, dude! Haha!" __**I said being completely honest...I'd always had a crush on Gee from the day we met but I never said anything about it nor gave any hints. **__"Well as much as I'd LOVE to stay more I have to get back to the house and unpack. Bye Lydibug!" __**Gee said as he gave me a quick side hug and ran down the sidewalk. **__"Well that wasn't random." __**Brendon said with a nervous laugh at the end.**_

**Later that night I didn't hear anything from Ryan's house just silence. It was peaceful...I could finally sleep. I'd felt bad though because I had told him he could stay here but Brendon took over that situation. I guess it was probably better that way anyways.**

**-Flash Back End-**

**Ya that was a flash back of my life from three years ago and things have totally changed. I started attending Palo Verde High about two months ago and man the school is just a bunch of stupid kids. It's the regular high school y'know with the drama and what not, but I'm in a different crowd then I was before haha. Now I'm in with the "Emo Band Wannabes" as everyone calls us. Gee has his band with his buds Frank,Ray, and his brother Mikey. Now Ryan has his own gang with the rest of the boys but something happened and Brent kinda disappeared like literally he was here one day and gone the next. But, oh well I don't really care. Actually I've been hanging with the girl punks more so than any of the guys. My bff, Sarah, has found herself in a sticky situation though haha; she likes both Ryan and Brendon but she can't decide who she feels more strongly for...all will come to an end soon though 'cause our fall ball is coming up and which ever asks her first will be her partner in crime. Also there's a new girl coming named Savannah and I'm wondering if she'll join our group 'cause I definitely need more girl friends...definitely. I mean I hang out with the emo chicks but, they're too depressing. Anyway I can't wait to go shopping later with Sar-Bear! **

**-****_Savannah's pov_****-**

**Hurray I just arrived at my new school, Palo Verde High, in Nevada! I've heard a lot about all the drama here at this school but I actually can't wait to smell the tension in the air, every kid looks forward to the drama in high school 'cause it's like they're the star of their own movie der! Goths here I come!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While At Lunch~~~~~~~**

**"****_HOLY RAINBOW MONKEYS!," _****I yelled when I saw Gerard's now-red hair,**_ "What did you do to your hair!?" "Like it? Haha I felt like I needed a splash of color to my pale skin and dark clothes," _**He said smiling with his teeth showing, **_"By the way Code Name Kids Next Door is so six years ago." _**As he and his friends sat at the lunch table with Ryan and his gang I could tell that there was something up between the two, I had come to love them all as family and hated it when they fought but I'm determined to find out what's going on. **_"So Fall Ball is coming up huh?" _**I piped up trying to brake the awkward brief silence. **_" Ya! I can't wait! Well, I'm still waiting to be asked..." _**Sarah said as she stared down at her radioactive mush called "lunch." **_"Shame." _**Frank said in his 'idc' voice. **_"Don't worry I'm sure when someone is ready that they'll ask you, Sarah." _**Spencer said nudging Brendon. **_"Which reminds me, uh Sarah, will you um...go to the dance with me?" _**Brendon said blushing and smiling sheepishly. **


	5. Preparations

_Sorry for the shortness guys!_

_"Finally! I mean, yes I'd love to." __**Sarah said as the two started turning a bright red. **__"Aaaaawww"__**Jon,Ray, and Frank said. **__"Well, guys guess we better go haha. Yay chemistry class..NOT!" __**Spencer said as he dumped the rest of his poisoned cafeteria food in the garbage followed by the rest of his group. "Hey are we still practicing today?" Mikey asked Gerard. "Ya right after everyone gets to our house." Gerard said as he stood up along with Frank and Mikey, leaving Ray and I behind. He just kept staring at his food like he was in a daze. "Ray, are you ok." I asked concerned. "No...no one will want to go to the dance with me." He replied without moving. "Ray, you don't know that." "Yes I do know that for a fact that no one will want to go with me because..." I could tell where he was going with this but I wanted to go with Gee or Ryan. "Ray, listen to me, ok? Someone in this school will realize what a great guy you are and they'll want to go with you so bad that they may even ask you**__ to go to the dance. Just wait and see." __**I said as I threw both our lunches away. **__"Ok...can I have a hug?" __**Ray asked as I turned from the garbage can. **__"Yes of course," __**I said being engulfed by one of my best friends, **__"But we need to get to math, dude." "No need to walk!" __**He said as he lifted me over his shoulder and started running down the hallway to our next class. When we walked in(I in the same position on his shoulder) I noticed the new girl was being introduced. **__"This class is our new student Savannah. I'd like you all to try and be nice to her her first couple of days and- um, Mr. Toro, Ms. Crystal, please take your seats." __**Our teacher said before continuing to introduce Savannah.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~During Class~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Hey I'm Lydia, but you can call me Lydi." _**I said whispering to the girl next to me. **_"Hiya I'm Savannah but please call me Savvy..I'm not a big fan of 'Savannah'." _**She said with quotes around Savannah. **_"Oh ok, Savvy, hehe. So after school my friend Sarah and I are going shopping for the upcoming dance, Fall Ball, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with? Y'know so we can get to know each other better. _**I said giving her a quick smile afterward. **_"Ya I'd love too..but, I don't have a date...sooo" "So what neither do I! I'm going stag and worst come to worst so will you girrl. Like it or not someone will ask you you're too pretty to go stag." _**I said trying to convince her to go. **_"Fine...I'll go, but only 'cause you're bein' so nice!"_**We both laughed and soon class was over and everyone piled out the door haha. After we got to the mall it was hard to pick a place to go shopping so we went to A LOT of places but only one was perfect...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Charlotte Russe~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Man, I thought this place didn't have dresses." _**Sarah said amazed. **_"Me neither but I know some people that told me they could get us in the back to check out some more if we don't find any out here." _**Savannah said. **_"Wow, in this town for less than a week and the girl has connections!" _**I said nudging Savannah's shoulder slightly. I had only known the girl for a day but it had felt the three of us had been friends from birth. Finally after finding the perfect dresses we went to Starbucks. I got a Mocha Cookie Crumble, Sarah a regular Mocha Frappe`, and Savannah a Cappuccino. After getting back to my house I saw my home phone answering machine's light was blinking so I decided to listen to the message. It was Ryan. **_"Hey, Lydia, I was wondering if you could help me out with a bit of a problem. Call me back when you get a chance...ok bye." _**Hmm wonder what it is. **_"Hey, Ryan, it's Lydia. Call me back when you get a chance bye." _**Ok weird I guess we're playing phone tag now haha. At least he's on a phone period. He's been a heck of a lot more social lately thanks to Brendon but I feel bad 'cause I haven't really been hanging out with them or Gerard...Wow come to think of it not since the first two weeks of school...it felt longer though. I guess this was a wake up call even though I wasn't sleeping.**


	6. Death & Departure

Well it's been two weeks since stag night and there were a few problems, but with my luck I'm not surprised...Anyways Savannah ended up moving once again along with Sarah TO GO TO COLLEGE EARLY, I know weird right! And not to mention that Ryan's and the guys' band, Panic! at the Disco, dropped everything to get big and go on a world tour...WITHOUT SAYING BYE! Also Gerard's grandmother Helena died. I know depressing, but the funeral is tomorrow afternoon. Soooo this just goes to show ya what my luck is like yeah not so good but at least I get to go to a concert on Saturday for My Chemical Romance. Yuppie guppie that's right MCR finally got signed so I only have two days with the guys before they head out, probably leaving my life forever, yeah sounds about right. But soon I'm actually moving again somewhere around Ft. Lauderdale and I'll just do online schooling no biggy.

"I'd like to ask my friend Lydia to come up and say a few words and maybe sing a song or, or, or something I just need to calm down a little bit..." Gee said as I ran up on the stage and engulfed him in a hug, tears falling from the both of us. As he walked off to sit with Mikey and the others I had to think of what to say, "Um hi...I didn't really know Helena all that well but from what I've heard she loved music and loved Gerard and Mikey very much and well I'm not good at talking so I'll just go with singing like Gee said...Uh does anyone happen to know where an acoustic is?" I said looking for help. "Right here," the pastor said, "it's the churches so you may have to tune it a little to match the notes." "Thank you." I said before sitting on the edge of the stage with the mic, next I started to play after my eyes dried,

"I open my lungs dear,

I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
Baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear,  
A patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, no rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We boked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
I promised you, I will see you again.

Again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you, I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge.

We bd our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you, I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you.  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.  
I am home again."

******_Before the song was over I was crying silently yet still saying the words clear as day. After that not much was said...the coffin was buried and everyone went home accept for me I went to Gerard's house with him and Mikey. When we got there Gerard was emotionless unlike Mikey. Gerard had always been closer to Helena. Without a word he simply took my hand and led me to his room, laid me in his bed and then crawled under the covers next to me resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Gee, she's in a better place now I promise,"at that he gripped me tighter and started to sob into the crook of my neck silently, "and promise me you'll handle this maturely?" He nodded yes and I felt his eyelashes move against my neck. He was wiped out, it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep...that's when it me. After he and the guys leave for tour that's it and they're gone. After tomorrow's concert the guys would be off across the nation, and so would I. Worst of all my crush had faded and he became like blood to me along with Michael and that meant tomorrow would be like the last time I ever saw my brother face to face and all alone. My thoughts had started drifting back to all the fun times we had had over the years and then they came back to the present and how they were over and that's when I started to cry once more as I drifted off to my dream world. _**

******_After the concert Gee and I went for a walk by the venue, we were about to leave but then we heard some noise from inside. As we went to investigate we saw two odd figures on the stage; one with long multi-colored teased hair, shorts, and a t-shirt. The other had a half shaved head with long straightened hair on the other side wearing skinny jeans a bullet belt and t-shirt. As the music started to play again Gee pulled me against him and started to dance,_**

**_Interlace your fingers in-between mine  
Whisper in my ear tell me this won't be the last time  
That you ever dance with that smile on your face  
Look me in the eye tell me that you don't want to stay_**

If it's the last time  
I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna make you move  
Come right over here boy  
'Cause I've been holding back  
If it's the last chance  
I'm gonna make you dance

Get on the dance floor  
This is your last chance  
We'll do it hardcore  
Get lost in this trance  
The music's calling me  
Are you listening?  
My love's in prison  
You hold the only key

From across the room  
I see you standing there all alone  
What's it like to feel like you're on your own?  
Let our future be on the floor  
Dance with me one last time  
Leave our past at the door

It took a long time  
To forget you  
To pretend you're gone  
And you left without a trace  
I need you so bad  
And it's more than words can say  
So take my hand and we'll dance the night away

Get on the dance floor  
This is your last chance  
We'll do it hardcore  
Get lost in this trance  
The music's calling me  
Are you listening?  
My love's in prison  
You hold the only key

Cure my addiction  
Beautiful dark muse  
Need your affection  
You are my dream come true  
You leave me breathless  
You hypnotize me  
Can't live without this  
You mesmerize me

Save me from this darkness  
Can you save me from my past?  
Tell me that tonight will last forever  
Let's spend this last dance together

Blood On The Dance Floor  
This is your last chance  
We'll do it hardcore  
Get lost in this trance  
Music's calling me  
You should be listening  
My love's in prison  
You hold the only key

We are all connected and we are all one, one energy field  
Or one supreme mind  
Or the consciences  
Or the one creative source  
Call it whatever you want but we are all one  
You cannot be harmed unless you call harm into existence  
By emitting those negative thoughts  
And feelings you are separating yourself  
From the one and all good  
By the law of love  
You must not compete against yourself  
And only focus on your dreams  
Your visions  
And all of your magnificence  
You are the cosmic being  
You are the power  
Your the intelligence  
You are perfection  
All the power comes from faith and within

**_the minute the song was over we were both in tears...next thing I knew I was sitting all alone in an auditorium...or at least, I thought I was alone._**


	7. Left Out & Taken In

*Jayy's P.O.V.*

I watched her tremble as he walked away. Seeing anyone hurt puts daggers to my heart and I could tell by her actions she was going to break down any minute. I didn't really know what to do, so I asked Dahvie. "Hey, um I don't know if you saw any of that but uh-" "Yeah I did and I was just about to ask you the same question you were wanting to ask me.""Oh..um..I think I'm gonna go talk to her." I said as he gave me a slight nod of approval. When I had gotten to where she'd been standing but couldn't find her, next thing I heard quiet sobs coming from the corner of the auditorium. I moved toward her silently and crouched down next to her and wrapped her in my arms. "EEEEEEEP!" She squealed as she jumped at my embrace, "It's okay I'm just hear to talk to you." I said in a comforting tone. "Um what about?" She said wiping her tears and wiping her nose with the inside of her shirt collar as if she could fake that she was alright. "Anything you need to get off your chest, I'm here for you." Those last words just slipped out...I didn't even thin it before I said it but I didn't regret saying it either.

*Lydia's P.O.V.*

I don't know why but I feel like I can trust this guy...just something about him makes me feel, erm what's the word, safe I guess. So I exploded. "I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I can't take all the friends leaving me, the judging, the problems, the constant moving, the bad luck! I just can't do this anymore! I can't hide myself anymore, I can't hide what I've become and what I've done, I can't keep everything bottled up inside!" I screamed into the mystery guy's chest, every time my voice raised his grip got tighter. It'd felt good to get that out of my system it really did. "I want you to come meet my friend. Come now, Love." he said grabbing my hand in a fake Dan Howell voice. As we walked to meet his long haired side kick I felt that I wanted to tell him more but I knew I couldn't, "Oh. My. God." his friend started once we reached his sight, "Alyssa Jacquez, I haven't seen you in ages, you've changed a lot if it weren't for the way your hips sway I might not've recognized you at all." He stated as he walked closer and put his hands on the sides of my waist. "Uh no I'm not. I'm Lydia Crystal you must have me mistaken." I said looking down not wanting to look into the eyes of my once "cell mate" in the insane asylum. I just hope he'll buy my fake act. "Oh I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding." He said removing his hands from my waist and moving one arm across my shoulders.

*Dahvie's P.O.V.*

I wasn't buying her act yet I had to pretend for Jayy's sake. I guess she didn't want anyone to know about the incident so she moved away and changed her name. "So Lydia do you need a ride home?" "Uh yeah I guess I hope it's not too much trouble." "Not at all, by the way that's Jayy...and I'm Dahvie." I said leading the two of them to my car. After I plugged her address into the Navigation system we started off on our journey with a little bit of background music thanks to BMTH. "I'VE GOT A SECRET IT'S ON THE TIP OF MY TOUNGE IT'S ON THE BACK OF MY LUNGS AND, I'M GONNA KEEP IT! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!" Jayy and I screamed along to the lyrics while Alyssa faked it, or 'Lydia' I should say. When we pull up to her house it seemed quiet, when we walked it was pitch black and dead silent..it seemed so...empty.

*Lydia's P.O.V.*

Everything seemed way to quiet and dark, not even the coffee pot light was on, not that whether they were making it or not mattered to me since I'd go to Starbucks anyways. I checked the kitchen only to find the coffee pot along with some other things was missing, frantically I ran to living room. To my dismay everything in the house was gone, every room was wiped clean except for mine. Nothing was touched in mine accept for a note on my night stand that read, "_We will always love and miss you." _I dropped then note in anger, sadness, and confusion. What did all this mean, what had I done now, but more importantly what do I DO now? I was just standing with my back turned to the door when I heard footsteps from behind, "They didn't!?" Dahvie said putting his hand on my shoulder concerned. I spun around and latched onto him for dear life and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest as he held me gently n slowly swayed side to side and singing softly to calm me down...I knew he hadn't bought the act and it made my feel better that he remembered what to do in a situation like this for me. This only made me remember the old days which made me cry harder soon he started stroking my head like he did that night. "Saviour will be there, when you are are feeling alone, Oh, a saviour for all that you do so you live freely without their harm..." He sang softly as he rested his head on mine and closed his eyes as did I. "Okay hate to break up whatever this is but I need help getting the furniture out and you guys have some explaining that needs to be done as soon as we get home." Jayy said with a sigh, but mentally I sighed, I didn't wan to talk about ever- wait did he just say he needs help taking my stuff? "Um what do you mean help with my furniture!?""I mean you're moving in, that's what I mean." And with that we loaded the car and headed to their place.


	8. Mad Rad Hair

It was about 2:30am when I woke up curled up in the passenger's seat next to Dahvie who was driving, Jayy was in the back making sure none of the furniture broke. "Are we almost there?" I said with a whiny\sleepy tone, "Almost, Sleeping Beauty, just go back to sleep." Dahvie said with a quick laugh. "Fiiiiiiiiiinnnne" I said groaning. I hated sleeping in cars on roads I didn't know, but soon I knew exactly where we were. "Okay we're home!" Jayy said shaking me awake and unhooking my seat belt. When I got out of the car and looked around I instantly knew, we were in Miami, Florida. "Oh my God y'all live in Miami!" "Yup awesome right?" Dahvie said while giggling at something. "Now let's get inside and get some rest. We'll create your amazing new room in the morning!" Jayy said while locking the car and walking to the door with Dahvie and I. When we walked in the first thing I did was turn the T.V. to Cartoon Network to watch Invader Zim. Soon Dahvie and Jayy changed into their P.J.s and I just stayed in my skinny jeans and t-shirt. After a couple episodes I got a little more tired and laid my head in Jayy's lap with my legs across Dahvie's, minutes later I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up hours later I was in a room I didn't recognize, but by the looks of it, I figured it was Jayy's considering the Jeffery Star poster. When I opened the door the door of the room I heard a crash, some choice words, and finished off the commotion with the smell of Starbucks. I ran out of the room full speed screaming, "STARBUCKSSSSSSS!" but before I knew it I slipped in a brown puddle of drinkable Heaven and glass. "NOOOOO!" both Jayy and Dahvie said in unison and slow motion. "Tooooooooo. Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate." I said mockingly while getting up and picking shards off glass out of my legs and arms. "Doesn't that hurt!?" Jayy squealed covering his eyes. "Nope not really." I said plainly as I pulled out the last of it. "Welp Starbucks is out so this is where our H-E-L-L-O K-I-T-T-Y Poptart maker comes into play!" Dahvie said as he stuffed 4 multicolor rainbow sprinkled treats into the miracle worker called a toaster. "Hey guys I think I'ma go take a quick shower before we do my room, k?" I said hopping up on the counter and sitting indian-style. "Actually we have a surprise for you." Dahvie said facing Jayy who shared the same mischevous grin as he did. "GO!" Jayy said as Dahvie ran and grabbed me off the counter carrying me over the threshold into the room that was soon to be mine-...or that WAS mine! I looked around at the walls covered in neon paint splatters on a black background and my purple and black furniture set up perfectly. I walked around and checked my drawers to see all my clothes perfectly organized also my jewelry. When I went into the bathroom my hair product along with mt Bath And Body Works was in alphabetical order and my makeups color coordinated. "Woah guys this is amazing! Thanks you sooooooo much!" I said while tackling them both into a big hug accidentally toppling onto my bed. "CUDDLEZZZZZ!" Jayy said as he squeezed Dahvie and I. "Uh I actually need to take a shower bro but maybe later." I said getting up and getting my clothes. I loved living with these boys already.

I stepped out of the shower and blow dried my hair and did my make-up, next I turned to grab my clothes...which weren't there. I sighed and lolled my head back against the wall. 'Why, why God' was all I could think. So I did the most sensible thing anyone would do; I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my self and made a mad dash for the wardrobe. When I had reached my destination I grabbed my under garments and frantically got into them. Next I threw a pair of shorts Dahvie had leant me and a shirt of Jayy's. As I was about done by putting the black leather leopard tank on I heard foot steps coming up stairs. I quickly pulled the shirt down and turned to face the door and was immediatly horrified by Dahvie and his appearance. "Um...I told him I surrendered but well...yeah..." He said as he took off his shirt covered in a mass of fake blood and other mysterious liquids. "Please tell me you didn't get it on any of the furniture?" I asked worryingly. "Furniture? FURNITURE? LOOK AT MY HAIR! DO YOU THINK I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE FURNITURE!?" He said pretending to be angry as he started stepping toward me. I had started laughing and then he smirked...oh God, "Ooooh you think this is funny? Do you? Let's see how you like it!" As he said this Jayy ran in with a battle cry and loaded super-soaker as did Dahvie only he grabbed me as I tried to head for the hills. "No, no, no, you aren't getting away that easily Rag Doll!" Dahvie said with laugh as Jayy giggled and stepped closer. As he stepped closer I struggled more and tried to push Dahvie away but man, he was stronger than I thought, 'Woah,' I though as I pushed his stomach 'Holy crap he actually has abbs! He used to be a little chubby bunny!' Jayy must've noticed I was destracted because he then started drenching my- well their clothes I was wearing. "NOOOOO!" I cried out struggling more-so then before. "YESSSSS!" The two said in unison. I had managed to break free and make a break for the door until Dahvie had tackled me to the floor and got on my back and undid my pony tail, "NOOOO! NOT MY HUR! PLEASE NOT THE HUR!" I screamed into the carpet while tapping out as if I were up against Jon Cena, "NOW. THE. FINALE. LET'S DO THIS BRO!" Dahvie said motioning to Jayy for him to soak my hair...which he succeeded to do. "So what are we doing today?" Jayy said putting the gun in a drawer in the night stand, whilst Dahvie and I rolled on our backs on the floor panting and looking at him as if he were a mad man. "How are you not tired!?" I said as loudly as I could at the time. "I don't know, I'm just hyper...some people say I'm special" He said trying to look as innocent as possible standing on his tippy-toe looking up with his fingers intertwined and hands stretched downward. "Well I am going to change and wash my hur, you guys decide while I'm busy." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom of horror. "Shall we?" Jayy said while holding his arm out for me to complete the lock, "We shall...after you get me more clothes..." I said completing the lock, "Deal." and with that we head down the hall to his room.


	9. Clubs & Fights Have Pros And Cons

I woke to the feeling warm breathe on my face but didn't open my eyes. I snuggled up closer to him but I knew that both he and I knew I was very awake for my breathing was no longer steady. "Good morning Rag Doll, sleep well?" He asked playing with my hair, "Very." I answered opening my eyes and focusing on his morning appearance and cute bed-head. We just laid there comfortably looking at each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but one of the ones where it just feels right. I wondered what he was thinking, if he was thinking of anything in particular. Just then my phone buzzed, it was a message from my old friend Falin, I hadn't heard from her since grade three. The text read, "Hey girlio saw you with two guys in the background of the new Housewives of Miami episode! I want detes! Anyways, there's a major party tonight and I thought it'd be good to hang out since your back in town, it's at this legit night club! Oh! And I got my hair dyed brown and it's waist length like I always wished it'd be! Oops HAHA almost forgot to give you the address, 320 Lincoln Rd. The music is epic and bumping, danceability levels to the max, have a full bar and virgin drinks I'm sure, they're open till 5am, and have valet parking. The one downside is it's 21 and up but I know a guy who can get us in, his cousin works there. LoL we're gonna get "Chocolate wasted" HAHA well, hope to see you later I hope! LOVE YOU!-PS- Bring your boyfriends if you want;)" Jayy read the text the same time I did and as soon as he had finished he sprung outta bed and ran to Dahvie's room as I followed as fast as I could. By the time I'd come in Dahvie was already rushing to get ready considering it was already 5pm...I'd regretted staying up late last night but not the outcome. "Ah, man, we gonna be up in the club tonight!" He yelled excitedly as he headed for his hair products then grabbed ME and pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirror. Before I could question his actions he told me to shut up and close my eyes so I did as he said. After 30 minutes of my eyes watering from all the chemicals and different hairsprays my hair actually looked pretty good. Next he grabbed both our make-up kits and begin fixing the horrific appearance that was my face. When he got done he turned the chair around for me to see myself, I looked amazing. ( images/4513981/8888825dad8815e21a0eb5172bb1 6760_8654842_ )

Next he pulled out an amazing out fit from his 'Emergency Closet'...which I never plan on asking about...

-SHOES-

_BOTTOMS_

. /tumblr_m2uuagYnBw1r2h2cdo1_

-TOP-

members/images/16841/public/2511644_

When we had arrived out side the building Davhie payed the cab driver and Jayy and I met Falin at the door, "OhMiGod! It's been like forevs!" She said hugging me then turning to Jayy and Dahvie who was now standing next to him. "So these are the famous members of Blood on the Dance Floor huh, I've heard quite a bit about you too from my friend, his cousin works here. Good luck you two, but I'm gonna steal your girly for a little- well a while. Byezzzzz!" She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me across to the bar, "Garett, this is the girl I was telling you about, Alyssa, this is my friend Garett!" She said as he and I shook hands. He seemed older but also nice. Something just felt wrong about him though, maybe it was the way his eyes traveled as he looked me over, or the way he gripped my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said hoping he'd let go, which he didn't. "The pleasure is all mine, Gorgeous." He said with a nod. I glanced at my hand that was still occupied by his in the silence as did Falin who could tell I was uncomfortable, "Well, anyway her and I have some mingling to do so we'll be off!" She said grabbing my other hand as we both ran threw the crowd. ( . )

About an hour later I had gone to the bathroom and Falin scampered off to find some more of her friends. As soon as I walked out of the restroom I heard someone calling my name, it was Garett, crap. "Oh hey Garett!" I said trying to sound happy to see him..even though I kinda was considering the fact Dahvie and Jayy were no where to be found along with Falin, "Why ar eyou all alone?" He said looking around. "Oh I had just gotten done in the wash room and Falin went to go find some friends. Speaking of which I should probably be getting back to-" "Why would you want to hang out with those gay losers anyways?" He said cutting me off. "They aren't gay and they're my friends thank you very much!" I said slightly angry, this guy's on my last nerve, "Well maybe you and I should hang out insead." He said smirking and stepping closer and cornering me, I could smell the scent of alcohol in his breathe that's when the adrenaline kicked in. I needed to get away and fast, so I did the first thing that came into mind...kneed him in the groin. As he bent over in pain I decided to make a run for but he wasn't too far behind me, for not many people would move for a girl of 5'4" stature compared to a guy measuring at 5'7"

"DAHVIE! JAYY!" I screamed as I ran through the mass of sweaty bodies. "If I can't have you then they certainly can't little bitch!" Never in a million years would I've though a guy would want me so bad but then again his vision was blurry and he was tipsy. As I ran my breathing quickened and my breathes became shorter, I knew what was coming on. Panic attack. "JAYY!" I screamed as I caught sight of him and Dahvie talking with some other strangers. Jayy turned just as Garett had caught up and trapped me with my back against a column and his arms on both my sides. His kiss was sloppy and lustful as his hand traveled my back urgently while his other held my head in place head. "HEY! Get the hell away from her you son of a bitch!" Jayy said as he pulled me away possessively and Dahvie socked him in the face knocking him out. "What was that for bedroom whore!" One of Garett's goons said before he kicked Dahvie in the stomach knocking him down. "STOP! STOP!" I screamed as Jayy dead legged the guy. More of Garett's gang came and got involved so of course I had to interfere and the result of that, me half-way choked to death and a punch to the ribs. Before we could run to a cab my breathing picked up, my heart about burst out of me just whilst my eyelids became heavier and heavier till finally everything went black.


	10. Positives & Negatives

Ello Lovelies, so updates are going to be a little slower for I have to write more and I'm normally busy, busy, busy! But soon you can expect a Black Veil Brides story coming out! Yay!

When I woke my vision was blurry and all I could see was white all around me, I started screaming but was silenced by a familiar figure but I couldn't quite make out who it was."Alyssa? Alyssa?" She asked, I then knew it was Falin. I mumbled but couldn't speak, "Aly girl I'm so glad you're okay and don't worry about your boyfriends they're fine. They just ran to IHop a couple minutes ago but I need your help it's a girl problem..." I nodded even though I was still doped up with medication I was guessing. "Uh I'm, I'm," I could tell by her voice she was tearing up, "I'm pregnant." "WHAT!?" I yelled shooting up only to be caused to regret it by the intense pain in my chest. "I'm pregnant as in there is a person growing in me...and I don't even know who the dad is...I was so wasted at the club the night before last-" "Wait I've been out for two days!?" "Yes, but as I was saying it's some guy named Ryan Faus or something and I can't even contact him. But all is well I'm getting an abortion anyways but I'm not 100 percent sure that's the right thing to do. I need your help..?" My face went pale. I thought I had seen him at the party and now I knew for sure, I had. I felt sick, pissed, and confused. That jerk how could I have ever liked him. "And I might be moving to Toronto with Garett so he could help me raise the kid if I kept it..right?" "Fal, I think the best thing is to wait to raise a kid till your ready, and wait to have it with the person your in love with and married to, not some quickie in a club." Ok...thanks..I have to go but we'll keep in touch." "No problem. Catch ya later!" I said as she walked out and Jayy and Dahvie came back. "Okey we goin' home girrrrrl" Dahvie said he unplugged the machines and Jayy removed my gown and slid my shirt over the bandages on my chest carefully and picked me up gently so that my legs were around his waist and arms around his neck. When we got back to the house the guys wouldn't let me do anything on my own besides breathe. "I guess we can go shopping tomorrow, Rag Doll, if you feel up to it?" "I probably will." I said whilst smiling and looking up into his big brown eyes, for I was once again on the couch laying in his lap. "Okay only you're okay in the morning." "Fine." I said as he started to remove my hair from my face.

When I woke up I felt myself being carried upstairs and opened my eyes only to reveal the sweet smile of Jayy as he laid me in his bed. "Jayy I can sleep on my own without getting hurt." He put his covers over me and got on his knees next to me, "Yeah, I know. Just sleep though." I sighed and closed my eyes, I flinched when he started rubbing my face lightly with his finger tips and singing 'Believe' softly. Don't get me wrong I loved this but more-so I wanted to be in his arms. "Jayy?" "Yes?" "Can you just get under here and cuddlez with me?" I said opening one eye to see him smile. "No problem." He said as he crawled into his bed and curled up around me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he carefully pulled me in closer and kissed my shoulder softly.

When I woke up all I could see was two figures rushing around and yelling profanities about how we were gonna be late. And that's when I remembered, "Omg today is the battle of the bands!" I yelled as I got out of bed and ran to get dressed in some, awful new clothes. "Hope you like all your new clothes Dahvie and I went shopping earlier, sorry." "No prob. I love 'em but you guys just keep getting ready whilst I do the same!" The rest of getting ready was just a blur. Soon we were all ready and in the car on the way to The Venue in Winter Haven, which reminds me of the hilarious conversation between Dhavie and I a few days ago,

*FLASHBACK*

Me: So where is this battle taking place?

Dahvie: The Venue.

Me: I know what it's called but I mean where is it at?

Dahvie: It's called The Venue.

Me: Oh my God, I know that but where is it!?

Dahvie: Oh my God, I already told you!

Me: Oh my God!

Dahvie: Ditto!

...silence...

Me: So where is it?

Dahvie: AAAAAAAHHH! THE PLACE IS LEGT CALLED THE VENUE!

Me: Ooooooh so like the name of the building is The Venue?

Dahvie: HOLY!- yes, yes it is.

Me: Oh ok why didn't you just say that the first time silly!

Dahvie: *Twiches Eye*

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So what bands are performing?" I asked turning to Dahvie who was driving(I ALWAYS get shot-gun) "Um let Jayy answer that, he's the one who read the e-mail." I turned to Jayy. "Um us obviously, Chasing Trill, Closed Casket Ceremony, Beyond Broken, Panic! at the Disco, Snow white's Poison bite, My Chemical Romance, and Breathe Caroline. Or that's all I can remember for now." He said with a smile. I just stared forward at the road and thanked him for the information. 'Holy Shit...Brendon, Spencer, Jon, and Ryan(with whom I was disgusted with still at the moment) would be there as Panic! at the Disco; Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Gerard would be performing as My Chemical Romance.' A lump filled in my throat at those thoughts..what a nice family reunion this'll be if I do say so myself.


	11. Malteezers Are As Good As Reunions

As we pulled up to The Venue I saw Gerard's car. _This is gonna be fun... _I thought to myself. Next I saw Brendon and and some girl chatt- wait! That girl is Iris! Well, she goes by Chase since it's her middle name. Woah wait who else is there? Two gorgeous boys and I don't know them? We'll have to fix that! "THIS IS SPARTA!" I yelled as I jumped out the car door and rolled to her feet. "WHAT THE F-" I cut her off, "Ello, Chase, long time no see mi Brit loving amigo!" I said laying with my legs crossed and hands behind my back looking up at her. "Oh my God A-" "Yeah yeah yeah it's me come with me a moment!" I said hurredly trying to keep her from blowing my secret and taking her to the back of the building. "Look, you have to call me Lydia number one, number two no speaking of "the past", number three WHO ARE THE MANLY MAN GORGEOUS HUNKS! Besides B-den."I said in one breath yet whispering at the same time. "Number one, okay Lydia, number two what past?" she winks. "number three then brunette is Dan and he will be mine soon, I call dibs! And the blue eyed beauty is his flat mate Phil." I thought of the names. Hmm OH MY GOD NO WAY! "D-d-do you mean?" I looked at her and she already knew my question. "Yes, yes I do mean." We looked at each other then started cracking up and fangirling. Damn it's been too long since I've done this with her. "Anyways let's go girl!" She said as we ran inside to find our friends. "Oh by the way I'm living with Blood on the Dance Floor." I said nonchalantly now realizing I was living with my favorite childhood band. "Omg wtf why didn't you text me!?" "Number got lost sorry.""No problem but cool. Who did you do?" I had wide eyes at this. "OH MY GOD WHERE WERE YOU!?" Said Jayy coming over and picking me up being careful of my chest whilst spinning around. "Nevermind, the answer is clear." She said with a grin. "NO! Ugh I did nothing, God" "Why are you praying out loud? And did he accuse you of something? What did he say?" Dahvie asked cluelessly as Jayy mimicked his facial expression. "Erm, um, nothing and um idk must be the meds haha...haha...ha. Anyways you guys are on after Beyond Broken which is performing now, watch?v=go-uVEL-q7A Sanguine was there first song, the second was Nox Aeterna watch?v=LTzLF4imTNg. "Next we have Blood on the Dancle Floor!" The announcer yelled into the mic. "Let's rock this, bitches!" Dahvie said as I'ma a Monster started playing. "LYDIA!" I heard four guys chorus. Oh God. I turned to see Jon, Spencer, Mikey, and Ray. "Hey, guys!" I said. Soon the guys were done on stage and I said my farewells to everyone before they went on stage leaving me with BOTDF, Chase, and the Brits. Dan was the first to speak in the car on the way out. "So how do you do-" "LYDI WAIT!" We heard outside the car. Then boom Gerard face plants into the back of the car as soon as we stop. I got out and ran to him. "I'm okay!" He yelled smiling up at me as he jumped up and hugged me tight. "OW!" I screamed as he squeezed my chest. "GEE STOP! STOP!" I screamed in let go of me quickly and held me arms' length away. "W-w-what's wrong!?" "My chest, I got in a club fight with the guys a couple days ago." "Wait, what do you mean the guys?" "She means us. The ones who never left her and never will." Jayy said as he and Dahvie walked up to me whilst putting his arm around my shoulder and Dahvie's around my waist. "What are you talking about I never aban-" Gerard sarted, getting defensive. I interrupted the soon to be smack down, "STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as I could causing everyone to stop and look at me. "Well that's quite a voice you got there!" Dan said cracking up whilst Phil and Chase did the same, the other four of us stayed completely serious. Well that is until, "Lydia?" I turned to see Shit Face Man Slut aka Ryan. "Yeah it's me hi, hello, and all that jazz," I turned back to Jayy and Dahvie," you guys go ahead and head to the mall I'll be there soon." I turned to Gerard, "You and I are gonna go for a walk." I said smiling. "And what about me?" SFMS (Shit Face Man Slut) inquired concerned. "Well, I have a couple words for you," I said excusing him and I from the crowd. "YOU SELFISH LIL UGH YOU MADE MY FRIEND GET AN ABORTION, LEFT ME IN THE DUST TO GET FAME, AND NEVER EVEN CALLED! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!? IT FEELS LIKE THIS!" And with that I slapped him across his face. Hard. And then walked to Gee as of he was the last one waiting, for the others had jetted to the mall. "That's my girl." He said as we headed down the sidewalk to who knows where. After silence and footsteps. Many, many, MANY footsteps we ended up in an orange grove. "Aly I miss you." I stopped a minute and kept walking...b-b-but he had forgotten...I'd made sure of it. "No you didn't." He said as we kept walking in the darkness. "H-h-how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked bewildered. "You don't remember much anything do you?" He said as if I were an idiot for not knowing what he was talking about. "You didn't grow up with me Alyssa you grew up with Mikey. Don't you remember how freaked out you were that night? You told everyone what had happened and they thought you were crazy? Mental even?" I thought back but still remembered nothing. "Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies to the teachers..." He started singing Alyssa Lies trying to jog my memory. Then it hit me. "N-n-no. It wasn't you, I know it wasn't!" I said panicking, "Ssssshhhhh it's okay I'm no harm, you didn't understand that back then." My breathing pace picked up. "No, no, no, no! You were harmful! You still are! You-you-you almost-" He cut me off placing his finger against my lips. "Shush they'll here us!" He warned. "Who?" I whispered concerned. "The hunters, they're after you too now." He said sadly. "Why me?" I said now more panicky. "Because they know what I want to do." He said in a consoling tone. "But what do I have to do with it!?" I yelled now slight angered. "Everything." He said pulling me against him whilst biting my lip and injecting venom. "Aly I want to be with you forever, and now we can do that for real." I touched the river of blood that trailed down from bottom lip. What the hell did i just let him get me into. (Listen to this song whilst read this part watch?v=ZrujXrB1_aE ) Just then BOOM. I knew that sound from my days as an average hunter. Steak Gun. I felt Gerard go limp in my arms as warm liquid trickled onto my shoulder and down my body. Blood. I screamed bloody murder and ran as fast possible, which was pretty fast now that I was turned. "Forgive me." I whispered as I ran, apologizing for leaving his body for their trophy. Soon I'd reached the parking lot where he'd left his vehicle. I hot wired his car quickly and sped off to the mall to get to the safety of my friends. I ran to HotTopic guessing they'd be taking a tour with Dahvie and Jayy as the guides. I ran into the store tears in my eyes and heart about to beat out of my chest and all of a sudden I bumped into someone. He turned to look at me frustrated then when he saw me his face went pale. As I looked into hi eyes I felt my breathing quicken even more and my vision started blurring. I tried to run to find Dahvie and Jayy but stumbled and fell. Phil quickly ran to my side and got on his knees holding me in an upright position. "Alyssa? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He said frantically. "G-g-get Dahvie and J-Jayy..." I exhaled as my breathing became faint and I went limp in his arms. Gah, I really do hate these panic attacks.

Phil's POV

As I felt her go limp in my arms I panicked! She had blood and make up smeared across her faced and she was so so pale, something was wrong, this wasn't the girl I saw earlier today. Her temperature started dropping horrifically low so I scooped her up and ran to the food court where the others were enjoying some subs. "Guys help quickly!" I yelled to them as they came running. "Our baby!" Dahvie screamed as he and Jayy ran over, Jayy taking her out of my arms and into his. "We have to get back to the house and get the meds!" After we had all loaded into the car we sped off to what I had suspected to be their home. I had no clue what was going on let alone how to react. Manchester was always such less dramatic and deadly, but no Dan insisted we moved here with his "best girl friend forever" as he called her. I knew something was up with them two but they'd never admit it, but they didn't have to for it was quite obvious. Don't get me wrong Chase is a lovely gal but she can be absolutely insane sometimes. On another topic I had no idea who this Alyssa girl was but Chase go on about her for hours on end about how they used to do everything together until she had packed her bags to go to Las Vegas (A/N TAKE THAT LIA I SPELLED IT RIGHT!). Soon we arrived at their house and rushed in at once. As the colourful friends went through the bathroom cabinets I sat on the bed holding the sick girl making sure she was still breathing. "Found it!" One said as he hurried out and gave her the shot. Slowly I felt her heart rate return to it's normal beating and she shifted in my arms. In the next moment her eyes shot open and she looked around at everyone nervously then to her bloody appearance and started sobbing. I pulled her onto my lap and place her head upon my chest and held her tightly being careful of her chest now knowing of the incident. Soon 45 minutes had passed and the others had gone down stairs leaving her and I in Dahvie's bedroom. "Okay up," Chase said as she removed Alyssa from me and got her to open her eyes. "you need to change and go to sleep." She said as she helped her walk down the hall to her room.

Alyssa's POV

Chase and I sat on Jayy's bed after I had changed into a T-shirt and sofie shorts, my number one though, let the interrogation begin. "Spill." She said plainly. I sighed, "You remember Gerard? The reason they took me to _THERE _right?" "Yes." she replied plainly again. "He's dead. He died after being staked by a hunter. They're out to get me too and now I'm one of them, and now everyone's in danger and and I-I-I just don't think I can do this, what if I'm not cut out to kill the hunter I mean I was in that position once b-but I won't be able to help myself." I turned to her, her expression softened. "Lyss, we'll all be fine. I sent assassins after them already. I had heard he was going to turn you but I didn't think he'd actually get the chance, I'm sorry." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay but I need to tell you something else too." "What?" "Ninety-nine point nine percent of rapes start with a hand on the shoulder!" I laughed as we fell back and felt abs building. "Oh I missed you Aly." She said turning her head to me. "Me too, Chase, me too." And with that I went to sleep and Chase headed down stairs to sleep in either the guest bedroom or sofa as did Phil and Dan. I took it that Jayy and Dahvie stayed in Dahvie's room to give me some alone time. Which might I say was great for once.


	12. Confessions Of A Teenage Skin Walker

**Sorry for the shortness guys, I promise the next will be longer! Chow, meh lovelies! **

Dahvie's POV

"I knew this was going to happen once I saw him that night..." I said regretting not taing action and pfeventing the troubles of the present time. "What are you talking about?" Jayy asked slightly suspicious. "Remember the seeing the future thingy that I have the ability of? Well, I saw them together in the orange grove and the hunter and everything..but I couldn't see farther than the hunter rushing through the woods and I was sure if she was turned or not so I didn't do anything about and just figured everything would be normal once she got to the mall and we'd all just chill when we got back but I was wrong and I should've gone with my gut...this is all my fault Jayy. My little girl's in trouble and it's all my fault..." I stared at the floor remembering seeing her at her worst. I knew she would starve herself because she would never hurt anyone. "Dahvie, it's not your fault you didn't see the ending, there was nothing you could've done for her-" "Yes there was! I could've done everything and anything other than I did and it would've helped her! W-w-what if a hunter gets her!? Or one of her kind!? If anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself..." I interrupted tearing up hearing my words. "Dahvie, she's not the same helpless nine year old she was when you first met her. Surely she's capable of taking care of herself, and stay fed. Plus we'll be right here to protect her, don't worry about it." Jayy said trying to comfort me. Which didn't work, so I just played it off like it did. I decided to let Jayy sleep in my bed since his is occupied by Alyssa, whilst I slept on the floor, well tried to sleep. Every time I closed I closed my eyes all I could see was her appearance from earlier...pale, almost breathless, and covered in blood. I cringed at the memory. Eventually I'd have to talk to her alone about all this, what I am, how she'll survive, and answer any questions she has. And after bringing all my thoughts to a conclusion, I drifted off to sleep.

Chase's POV

As Dan and I laid on the couch I began thinking of the previous events. Was she going to be able to handle this? Was she really going to keep herself fed properly? More importantly how would Dan and Phil react to all this supernatural activity around them. I sighed and shifted in his arms slowly trying not to wake him, or Phil who was lying on the other sofa in the living room. "What's wrong, CC?" Dan asked startling me. "Um, Daniel, I need to tell you something..."


	13. Fallen Star

**Hey guys well I kinda broke my finger so typing without one feels kinda weird haha so I might not update for a while anyways here's chapter 14 sorry it's kinda short!**

Chase's POV

"um, Dan...there's no easy way to say this but-" "Chase you can tell me anything, no matter what." Dan interrupted sweetly...but at the same time kinda rude. "Well it's not normal and you have to promise me you won't freak out?" "Promise." He guaranteed. "Well, I'm a shape shifter." There was a silence as Dan stared at me in deep thought I was guessing. "Chase.." He started making me weary. "I need to tell you something too..." "Okay, anything." "That fact about you just makes me love you even more." Wow normally there's a giant frea- WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, HOLA HOLA HOLA, HOLD UP. Did he just say he _loved..._**me**? He probably just meant in a friend way, nothing to get worked up over. "Oh wow I'm surprised you didn't freak out and love you too,bro." "No, Chase." "No what?" "As in no, not friend love, not bestfriend love, nor sibling. Love as in, I think I'm falling for you Iris Chase Dawson." He sighed of relief. "Sorry, I-I just had to get that off my chest...it's been there a while..." I was speechless. Sure I used to fangirl over him and say I loved him before I met him but after we met in London, I really fell in love with him. Knowing he felt the same for me, it just gave me the best feeling I could possibly have.

Aly's POV

I woke up when I felt my phone vibrate from under my pillow. I decided to blow it off and checked the clock. 2:30am. "Pooooooooooooor Queeeeeeeeeeeeee..." I mumbled into my pillow. My phone vibrated again. I looked at the unknown number and decided to give this guy a piece of my mind for calling a stranger at this time of day. "Hello, we are sorry this number is not in service at this TIME OF DAY! Please state your name and business and we will try to return your call as soon as there is DAYLIGHT!" I then hung up and threw it across the room. Well this sucks. The one time I'm actually having good dreams and sleep, I get interrupted by a stup- "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Starbuck, sheesh." Phil said entering my room in his pokemon pajama pants and plain white t-shirt. "Oh, erm, that was you on the phone and isn't it a bit late or early I should say, to go to Starbucks?" I said less annoyed and more apologetic. "Yes and yes, but there isn't a huge crowd at this hour." He said tossing me a brush to make my hair decent. After I laced up my black converse (to match my purple fuzzy pajama short-shorts and black and purple striped tank) and Phil put on some socks we went to the door and grabbed the house keys. "Woah woah woah, where are your shoes?" I whispered not wanting to Dan and Chase who were currently cuddling. "I don't need them I'm fine." "Whatever you say." I laughed silently as we closed the door and made our way to Starbucks. When we got halfway there, I got so tired of walking it wasn't even funny. "Can't...take...any..more...steps." I said crawling on the ground like the rere I am. "I take it you don't walk many places around here do you?" He said turning and chuckling slightly. "Does it look like it." I said firmly. "Fine, get on my back." "Yay!" I said hopping onto his back and wrapping my legs around his torso and arms around his neck. "Tallyho!" He said shooting his fist in the air and jogging. About five minutes later we reeached our destination. HEAVEN. "One venti mocha frappe," Phil told the cashier. "And one venti mocha cookie crumble also, please." I added. As I got out my wallet Phil gave me an odd look. "What are you getting your money out for?" He asked. "Um, to pay?" He laughed, "No way, I'm getting this. It's the least I can do for intruding in your home and waking you up all to early." "Aw you're so sweet!" I said hugging him from the side where my arms where on top of his. "So what were you doing up so early anyways?" I asked as we took our drinks and additional cake pops out the door an started for home. "I couldn't really sleep. How about you?" "You woke me up." "Oh yeah haha sor- OH COME ON!" He yelled looking down at his now wet sock. "Come on we aren't far from the house, you can put it in the drier when we get there." I said rolling my eyes. "There is nothing worse than a wet sock..." He mumbled a we walked into the door. "Yes there is." I whispered closing the door and putting the keys on the counter. "Wh-" "Shhhhh!" "Sorry," He whispered this time, "what is worse?" I giggled. "Two wet socks." I said going upstairs to put my shoes in my room and check the time. 3:50am. Yeah I'm gonna try and go back to sleep. HAHA! Like that's ever gonna happen! I went back down stairs to see Phil sitting Indian style on the kitchen counter drinking the last of his coffee and unwrapping his cake pop. "Daaaaang boy." "What I'm hungry, no longer thirsty, and now tired." "Then go to sleep." "You sure?" "Yeah I think I'm gonna try myself." "Okay see ya in a few hours." "Ditto." I said going back upstairs. When I went upstairs I peeked in Jayy's room and heard him talking on the phone, I decided not to interrupt. As I walked passed Dahvie's room I heard...crying. What the heck. I opened the door and tip-toed over to his bed and looked at his back since he was facing the window on the opposite side of the room from the door. I crawled under on top of the covers and rubbed his back softly. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I got no answer, just a great big bear hug; that was an answer enough for me though..he had been worried. He released after a few moments and lifted the covers for me to get in. I smiled did as he wished and snuggled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry..." He whispered letting another tear fall. "It's not your fault, just get some sleep. And if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." He smiled faintly before pulling me closer and closing his eyes. As his breathing steadied my heart started pounding, my vision changed, and my teeth felt like crap. I quickly and carefully got out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror my eyes were an electric purple and I had little fangs...and so it begins. I went to my room and changed into black skinny jeans, black hoodie, and my combat boots. Time to get down to business. I walked up and down the streets and still saw no one. I felt really guilty doing this but at the same time, I had no choice. "Hunting in my territory are we?" A man said from behind me. I growled and lunged at him quickly only to be stopped by a hand holding me shoulder's length away. "Wow you leave Gerard and now you're trying to kill me. What ever happened to the sweet funny girl I used to know?" "She got turned." I said firmly to my old friend while looking to the ground. Brendon. "What? Not happy to see me?" "Look I just want to get something to eat and go so if you let me go I'll be on my way." "Sheesh what'd I ever do to you?" "Bren, I'm not in the mood." I said trying to get out of his grip. "But I am." He said laughing and pulling me against him. I slapped him and stormed off. "C'mon, Lydi, I was kidding jeeze!" "Funny, I wasn't." Woah. I'm not normally like this, what's gotten into me.

***FLASH FORWARD 2 WEEKS***

So everyone's getting worried about me. My hunger is growing and I've been more and more cranky. I've decided it's just best to leave, they'll be better off without me right? Of course I'm right.

'_Dear everyone,_

_I decided it's best to go and try to find somewhere _

_I can go and feed and not feel guilty, be cranky as _

_much as I want and get out of your hair. If I ever _

_get the chance I'll try to visit but I probably won't. _

_Love you guys. Chow!'_

It was the middle of the night so no one would know I was leaving till I was already gone. Maybe this _is_ what I needed. Maybe it really _is_ what they need. Of course it is...right? On that note I headed out the door suitcase in hand and made my way to the airport.

FLIGHT SCHEDULES

| Missouri 1:30am 4:15am |

| Wisconsin 2:45am 5:25am |

| New Hampshire 12:15 am 6:15am |

| California 1:50am 5:20am |

| Nevada 3:40am 7:15am |

| Utah **CANCELED **|

| North Carolina 12:35am 4:40am |

_**'Below In Southern Cali, We Lived Out Our Grand Finale'**_


	14. AN

**Soooooooo that was part one! Hope you enjoyed it! Soon I will make a sequel for anyone who is interested! I should also have a Black Veil Brides story up before 'Ima Monster' is published! xxx Thank you so much for the readzzzz! **


End file.
